


Blumenkranz

by 花に嵐 (c2h2wen0513)



Series: 花与暴风雨-新立海烈传 [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c2h2wen0513/pseuds/%E8%8A%B1%E3%81%AB%E5%B5%90
Summary: 漫画对希腊战S3（192-194话）衍生。花岚Ex10里不二说“找不出动心的瞬间”其实是个white lie的小故事。
Relationships: Shiraishi Kuranosuke/Fuji Shuusuke, 白石蔵之介/不二周助
Series: 花与暴风雨-新立海烈传 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657549
Kudos: 1





	Blumenkranz

Blumenkranz

（*德语：花环）

“我赢了~☆这次就让我抢先了哦。”

种之岛修二笑嘻嘻地越过白石蔵之介走上了球场。

休息室里，不二周助皱紧了眉，悄无声息地退到了人群边缘。

对希腊的球场是临时搭建的，甚至没有成型的选手席和看台。

他急匆匆地穿过板材搭成的选手通道，看见白石靠在出口处，人群的最后面，低着头看不清表情，手紧紧捏成拳抵在墙壁上。

不知是否只有汗水的透明痕迹划过那张英俊的侧脸，一丝蜿蜒的鲜红从紧咬的嘴角淌下。

——也许就是那一刻，毫无预兆和理由地。

一股冰冷的怒气从不二的左边胸口燃烧起来，像冰蓝色的火焰，顺着血管带着刺痛瞬间流遍他的全身。

他知道这一天迟早会来临，“那位学长”曾经再三叮嘱过他。电话里的声音带着两分怀念两分笑意和一分的叹息，你明白的，如果不想失去他们，不要放弃，不要在那个时间走开——

……可他还是希望，如果可能，不是以这么残酷的方式。

也许那位宙斯大人该庆幸今天的出场名单里没有我。冰冷的声音悄悄在他内心说，不然看我怎么将他拉下神坛。

至于现在……

他大步走过去，掏出衣袋里的手帕，按在了白石嘴唇的伤口上。

沉浸在自己情绪中的白石惊了一跳，先于思维的反应，他下意识地抬起左手捏住了面前的手——

比他矮了十公分的少年微微仰头看着他，平日里表情柔和的脸上此刻没有半点笑容，难得全睁的蓝色眼睛里流动着某种他看不懂的光。

“不二君……”他艰难地吐出几个字。

“……别咬了。”对方沉默了一会儿，最后只是说，“你流了不少血，自己没感觉吗？”

——隔着手帕的右手动作温柔而坚决，中指和无名指压住伤口，食指擦去他嘴角残留的血迹。

过了片刻不二松开力道，白石看了眼他手里的手帕，米白色布面上的鲜红色块确实有些触目惊心。

“……抱歉。”他垂下目光。

“比起这个，我更想听谢谢。”不二的轻松语气也略显刻意，他把手帕翻了个面又折了几下，换成左手递到白石空着的右手里，“我只带了这一条，将就着擦把脸吧。”

“……嗯，谢谢。”白石接过手帕，出于某种自己也说不清的心理，他的左手一直没有松开，仿佛身处洪流中的人抓紧最后一块浮木——虽然这令他们彼此的动作都有些怪异。

“可以陪我再呆一会儿吗？……就一会儿。”他突兀地说。

不二没有答话，反手扣住了那只握着他手腕的手，把包裹着绷带的手指拢在掌心。

他们就这样，谁都没有再说话，静静地看着眼前的比赛一局一局打下去，看着宙斯掌控下的大比分领先，和种之岛修二有如神来之笔的翻盘。

白石突然想起了他和身边人的那场比赛——不也是这样的吗？一样的模式，一样的展开——他从来没有真正觉得自己赢了不二周助，那个结果更多是运气，远不能使他信服；尽管这样的想法或许会令后者露出他的商标式微笑，并宣称他是在炫耀运气也是实力的一部分，得了便宜还卖乖，这些帐他可记得清清楚楚——

但无论如何，他白石蔵之介，还想和这个蛮不讲理地闯进了他内心的人一起共享更多的时间，不管是在球网的两边，还是同一侧，又或者更好一点，球场之外也……

但不二已经迈出了第一步——表演赛的最后那个震惊全场的白龙，所有人都知道，那是他的挑战书。他已经在向跑在前面的人、向过去的自我发起冲锋了，自己要怎么做才不会被越抛越远……？

“……这就是差距吗？”定式和才能之间、规则与灵感之间？

他眼睛盯着球场，却不自觉地问出了口。

“不是差距，只是区别哦。”不二偏头看他，好像完全明白这个没头没脑的问题是在指什么。

“这个问题没有正确答案的，白石只是还要找到属于你的‘钥匙’而已。”

少年柔软的嗓音很轻，一字一句在喧嚣的声浪中都清晰无比。

“由我来说可能有些不合适，只是…… **打网球的是你，是你去选择网球，而不是被它支配。** ”

他喜欢着的人冲他安抚地微微一笑：“记住这一点，好吗？”

白石怔怔地望向自己下意识举起的左手。

——习以为常的绷带下是他的骄傲，也是他的桎梏。

“被支配的……我要去选择的……我的网球？”他呆了半晌，猛然转头，“不二君——”

话音戛然而止。

他的左边空空荡荡，仿佛从未有人来过。

只有穿过通道的风还在低沉鸣响着。

“7：5，比赛结束！日本vs希腊，S3，日本胜！”

种之岛修二从阳光里走出来，笑着拍了拍他的肩膀。

“别太墨守成规哦，蔵之介？”

**——我会找到的。一定会的。属于我的……只属于我的网球。**

他在心里想着，悄悄握紧了右手心里的手帕。

————Blumenkranz END————

Extra：

当晚洗手帕的时候白石才反应过来自己（隔着布料）亲了暗恋对象的手指这回事，当场瞬间爆炸脸红成芝麻小章鱼。

幸运的是并没有目击群众。

第二天他把手帕还给不二时，幸村笑得意味深长令人毛骨悚然（？），但未就此事发表任何评论意见。

Extra2：

四天宝寺应援团：

“虽然这个时机不太……但是白石真的不趁这机会亲一下什么的吗？”

“加油啊部长~目标是二垒~我们看好你~❤”

“前辈们你们现实一点看看场合好吗……”

青学应援团：

“怎么了，菊丸前辈？”

“……嗯……不知道为什么，突然觉得某人很不爽。”

“……啊？谁？希腊人吗？”

#然而动态视力已经看穿了一切#

————END？————

**Author's Note:**

> 192话开头的白石确实是冒了一脸冷汗且把嘴唇咬出了血，而193话修二前辈0：5的时候脸已经擦干净了，大概就是在这样的细节上编造的恋爱小故事。欧式家风教养良好的男孩子随身携带手帕不是很正常吗（等一下）
> 
> 至于某人为什么完全没有入镜……那当然是因为Misdirection啊x


End file.
